If you love someone, let them go
by Summergirl23
Summary: Izzy and Phineas are broken up, and Izzy's taking it hard. Will Ferb comfort her? Will we find a part of Ferb never known before? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Izzy's POV

There I was, crying on my front porch. I'd never ask him "Whatcha doin'?" ever again. Ever. His new girlfriend he just dumped me for could do that for him. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. "Ferb?", I jumped. He nodded. "I suppose you already know why I'm upset", I said. He nodded no. "Phineas didn't tell you? He dumped me for Gretchen!", I yelled. He sat next to me. "Well, you know what they say. If you love someone, let them free. And if they truly love you, they'll come back", Ferb's British accent flowed smoothly along the words. "If only the world were as wise as you, Ferb", I murmered. He kept a straight face. "May I ask...why are you so quiet?", I asked. He sighed and looked away. "I-I'm sorry...", I stammered, looking down. When I looked back, he was gone. "Ferb!", I called, but he was nowhere in sight.

Why is Ferb so quiet?

Does he have some secret?

Will Izzy ever get over Phineas?

Will she got out with Ferb?

So many questions! Read on to find answers!


	2. Ferb's Rage

I forgot to say this last time, but I own nothing for Phineas and Ferb at all. So, yeah. Continue to read!

Ferb's POV

I was walking home from Isabella's house late at night. Phineas was stupid for letting her go. Gretchen couldn't compare to her. I was being stupid. I knew why he dumped Isabella. I couldn't tell anyone, though. I promised him I wouldn't. I always keep my promises. I knew it was far past curfew, so I climbed into our bedroom through the window and crawled into bed.

"Dude, where ya been?", Phineas wispered.

I kept silent, for Phineas didn't deserve to know.

"Um...Ferb? I know you don't have a speech impediment, so 'fess up!", Phineas impatiently demanded. I turned over to face him.

"Comforting Isabella. You really hurt her", I explained. He rolled his eyes.

"You know I had no choice", he stated.

"Phineas, you had a choice! But you chose the one that would...", I stopped myself before I got too angry.

"Ferb, if I hadn't done what I did...", he sighed,"Forget you. I don't have to explain myself to you!" I angrily turned over in my bed.

"Forget you, as well", I mumbled.

Why did Phineas have to do what he did?

Why is Ferb getting so angry about it?

So many questions, so little time!


	3. Complications

BTW, sorry the last one was so short, I was just really bored and hurried up with it. Sorry, I promise to try and make them longer.

Isabella's POV

Early in the morning, I woke up and turned to my alarm clock. It was around 9 in the morning. I yawned and stretched my arms to try to wake up. Throwing my blanket off of myself, I jumped up from the bed. I changed into my favorite purple outfit and went for some breakfast. The way I do every morning, trying to forget all of my hurt.

After breakfast, I brushed my teeth in my bathroom. When I was done, I looked at my reflection. What to do today? I knew I couldn't go see Phineas, that would bring up too much emotion. Emotion that I was going to forget today. "A walk! that would clear my mind!", I said to myself. I swiftly headed down stairs and out the door.

Ferb's POV

That was it. I was fed up. I wasn't going to slave all day to make Phineas's day the best day ever, when the girl that ... I might as well admit I loved, was having the worst. I wasn't going to stand for it. Though I thought that was the case, I wasn't sure what I'd do with my day. Maybe a quick stroll would clear my mind. I casually walked through Danville, comtemplating what would happen if I told Phineas I loved Isabella.

Isabella's POV

I was walking down the corner by Jeremy's Uncle's resteraunt when it hit me. Literally.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Ferb!", I apologized.

He just looked at me.

"I suppose that means it's ok?", I asked.

He nodded, putting his hand out, guesturing for me to join him.

"Um, sure?", I agreed, walking alongside him.

We walked for a while, an awkward silence hanging over us. I suppose that's how everyone felt around Ferb, though.

"Um, so ... what do you plan to do today?", I asked nervously.

He shrugged. We walked and walked for a long while, never speaking.

"Listen, Ferb. I need to know something I that know you know", I explained.

He nodded.

"Well ...", I choked,"um ..."

His blank expression stayed still.

"Why did Phineas dump me?", I asked finally.

His expression became shocked, like he didn't want to answer.

"I'm sorry, if you don't wanna say-", I began, when he cut me off.

"I know you think Phineas likes Gretchen more than you, but I won't lie to you Isabella. Phineas loves you. But Gretchen just...I'm sorry, I've said far too much", he stopped himself.

"No, Ferb! Tell me", I demanded.

"Gretchen's dad ... Gregory, he ... I'm sorry ... I promised I wouldn't tell", Ferb replied.

"Ferb!", I pleaded.

"I-I", he stammered,"I can't tell you, Izzy. I promised I wouldn't. But if you consult with Phineas, I'm sure he'd tell you."

"That's the last person I'd like to talk to right now", I mumbled.

"Isabella, I know you're feeling down right now, but I promise you there are better people out there to be with than Phineas", he promised.

I rolled my eyes. Mom had given me that speech the previous night.

"Ferb, I know you're trying to cheer me up, but I fell really hard for Phineas. I thought he could be the one. Now I just don't know ...", I glumly told him.

"Isabella, there are other fish in the sea. And if things don't work out with one fish, throw it back and find another one", Ferb metaphorically spoke

I smiled at his attempt, but still knew my heart would forever be scarred by Phineas Flynn. "I wish I could, Ferb. But I spent all summer trying to get his attention, only to fail to Gretchen!", I exclaimed.

"You didn't fail to Gretchen. You didn't fail at all!", Ferb comforted.

"You know, I think you've talked to me more today than ever since I've met you, Ferb", I told him.

He remained silent. I looked away.

"You know Ferb-", I said looking to him, but he was gone,"I really don't like when you do that!"

Ferb's POV

I hastily headed home from my walk. I entered the house as Phineas was coming down the stairs.

"Hey man. Where ya been?", Phineas asked.

I rolled my eyes and continued to our bedroom, Phineas following me.

"I asked you a question!", Phineas shouted.

I ignored him and arrived at our bedroom. I climbed under the bed and picked around at my things.

"Dude!", Phineas impatiently yelled. 

I crawled out and told him,"Won't you, as you American's say, buzz off!" Then crawled back under the bed.

I could hear his footsteps leading out of the room, as I searched through scrapbooks and old trinkets that I brought from England. Finally I found what I was looking for. I usually wasn't one for breaking promises, but it was either that or let the girl I loved's heart to shatter even more.

What did Ferb have?

What did Gretchen's dad do?

Can Phineas ever be with Isabella without the Gretchen complication?

Will Ferb tell Isabella he loves her?

Only time will tell!


	4. The Secret

Isabella's POV

I slowly walked home with my head hung low. What was the point anymore? Why was I still living in this empty, shallow life? Nobody would ever want me! Phineas sure didn't! There was no point in even trying any more. None at all.

I finally reached my house and went to my room. I plopped down on my bed and sat there for a while. I decided I knew what to do. I dashed down the stairs and to the kitchen. My parents were at work, so I was all alone. I grabbed a kitchen knife and held it my neck, about to do it when the doorbell rang. I returned the knife to it's place and answered the door.

"Ferb, um...come in!", I greeted him. He entered the house and we went into the living room.

"So...what have you got there?", I asked as we both sat on the couch. He revealed a picture that was not what I wanted to see.

"I know you think Phineas didn't want you, but that is not the case", he told me.

Phineas's POV

I had just got done with breakfast and was heading to the back yard when a knock came on the door. 

"Gretchen!", I exclaimed,"Come on to the backyard, I know what we're gonna do today!"

We hurried to the backyard and set to work. Soon, we'd built a canal through half of Danville.

"So now what Phineas?", Gretchen asked.

"We ride down the Canal of Love!", I told her.

We rode down the Canal slowly (and according to Gretchen romantically) in our boat. Soon, we came by Isabella's house as she and Ferb were coming out.

"Hi guys! Wanna join us?", I offered.

"Phineas, I thought it could just be for us!", Gretchen complained.

"That's OK, Phineas! I don't feel like getting wet today", Isabella replied.

"Oh, well, see you later then!", I called as we continued down the canal in our tiny boat.

Isabella's POV

"Ferb, where did you get the picture, anyhow?", I asked when Phineas was gone.

"Gretchen's father sent it to Phineas as a threat", he explained.

I looked back down at the horrible picture.

"How could Phineas do that?", I asked.

"I truthfully do not know", Ferb replied.

I let a few tears stream down my face.

"Don't cry, please. I only told you that so you wouldn't think Gretchen had anything you didn't", Ferb told me.

I still could hold back all the emotion. It was just so hard.

"Ferb, did you have anything to do with what Phineas did?", I asked. His expression (for once) changed.

Ferb's POV

Uh oh. Not the question I wanted gher to ask. Why couldn't she ask something like "Do you love me?" or "Do you like my hair?" ? I'd have answered yes to both of those. The question she asked was one she wouldn't like the answer to.

"No", I answered.

"Thank you, Ferb, for telling me about this. If you hadn't, things would've been different", she told me, walking to the door,"You're the best."

"I like to think so", I replied.

She smiled behind her tears. Isabella opened the door and waved to me before shutting it behind her.

What was in the picture?

Was Ferb lying?

When will Isabella realize how Ferb feels?

So very many questions. Tell me what you think.

(BTW, tell me what you think will happen! I'm interested on what you think!)


	5. Lover Love Liars Lie

(Sorry it took so long to put up another chapter, but I've had a bit of writer's block and nobody's been telling me what they think! I set it to let anonymous writers can write, so if you couldn't comment before, try now. Tell me what you think! BTW, for the very few people who do leave things for me, thank you very much!)

Ferb's POV

How did I end up like this? I was in hot water now. If she ever found out I lied to her, she'd be mad at me. What happened was an accident. I didn't mean for that girl to ... I sighed. I just couldn't let Izzy find out. It's that simple.

Isabella's POV

I was so worried. I knew now why Phineas did what he did now. The only problem was, Gretchen's father wasn't going to keep his mouth shut forever, I knew. He was big-mouthed, sleazy, and it was only a matter of time before this ruined everything for Phineas. If that couldn't worry a girl about the love of her life, I don't know what would.

I shook the thought from my mind and decided I'd talk to Gretchen. I grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?", her dad answered the phone.

"Hello. Is Gretchen there?", I asked.

"Isabella? Yes, she's home. Let me get her", he replied.

"Hello?", Gretchen's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey, Gretchen! It's Izzy!", I greeted.

"Izzy! How've you been?", she asked, sounding surprised I called.

"I've been better ...", I muttered.

"I know ... I'm sorry ...", she apologized.

"No, no, that's not why I'm upset, I promise. I'm ... I'm over Phineas", which surprisingly wasn't a lie anymore.

"That's great. But ... then why are you sad?", she asked.

I panicked, I shouldn't have said anything about it.

"Um ... I think I'm into Ferb now, but I dunno if he likes me ...", I lied.

"Oh, well, you'll never know until you ask", she advised," but I do think he's into you."

"Really?", I asked with genuine surprise.

"Yeah, totally. He gets that look around you, like he's the happiest man alive", she assured.

"But ... I always thought his expression was blank ...", I confided.

"No, it changes. When you're not around, it's blank", she replied.

"Well, I've gotta go ... but I'll talk to you later, Gretchen", I fare welled.

"Bye", she said as we both hung up.

Ferb's POV

I was sitting by the tree in the backyard, as usual. Phineas was contemplating what to do that day.

"How about ... hmm ... no ... that won't work", he picked through his stack of blueprints.

"Whatcha doin?", Isabella called from the fence. (A/N I know she promised she wouldn't say it to him again, but it's not in her point of view, so I'd like to point out she's not talking to Phineas when she said this.)

"Figuring out what to do today ...", Phineas replied, not taking his eyes from his blueprints.

"Really, Phineas?", Isabella asked," You have to do something every day?"

This struck a nerve of Phineas's, which pulled his attention from the blueprints.

"We wouldn't wanna get bored, would we?", he asked.

"But sometimes people can get hurt", Isabella angrily shot back.

"Really? Well nobody's gotten hurt yet", Phineas pointed out.

"Really?", Isabella asked, doubtfully.

"Really", Phineas assured.

Their eyes were intensely set on each other's eyes. I stood up between them.

"Um ... I agree with Iz, this time, Phineas, we shouldn't do anything dangerous today", I intervened.

Isabella smiled triumphantly and Phineas smirked.

"So what do we do today, then?", Phineas demanded.

"We could go see a movie", I suggested.

"Yeah!", Isabella agreed.

"Ughhhh!", Phineas screamed, running off to his room.

Phineas's POV

I stormed away from Isabella and Ferb. They were being ridiculous! And how did Isabella find out anyhow? FERB! He'd pay for this. He'd pay dearly.

(Sorry it took so long to put up another chapter, but I've had a bit of writer's block and nobody's been telling me what they think! I set it to let anonymous writers can write, so if you couldn't comment before, try now. Tell me what you think! BTW, for the very few people who do leave things for me, thank you very much!)

Ferb's POV

How did I end up like this? I was in hot water now. If she ever found out I lied to her, she'd be mad at me. What happened was an accident. I didn't mean for that girl to ... I sighed. I just couldn't let Izzy find out. It's that simple.

Isabella's POV

I was so worried. I knew now why Phineas did what he did now. The only problem was, Gretchen's father wasn't going to keep his mouth shut forever, I knew. He was big-mouthed, sleazy, and it was only a matter of time before this ruined everything for Phineas. If that couldn't worry a girl about the love of her life, I don't know what would.

I shook the thought from my mind and decided I'd talk to Gretchen. I grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?", her dad answered the phone.

"Hello. Is Gretchen there?", I asked.

"Isabella? Yes, she's home. Let me get her", he replied.

"Hello?", Gretchen's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey, Gretchen! It's Izzy!", I greeted.

"Izzy! How've you been?", she asked, sounding surprised I called.

"I've been better ...", I muttered.

"I know ... I'm sorry ...", she apologized.

"No, no, that's not why I'm upset, I promise. I'm ... I'm over Phineas", which surprisingly wasn't a lie anymore.

"That's great. But ... then why are you sad?", she asked.

I panicked, I shouldn't have said anything about it.

"Um ... I think I'm into Ferb now, but I dunno if he likes me ...", I lied.

"Oh, well, you'll never know until you ask", she advised,"but I do think he's into you."

"Really?", I asked with genuine surprise.

"Yeah, totally. He gets that look around you, like he's the happiest man alive", she assured.

"But ... I always thought his expression was blank ...", I confided.

"No, it changes. When you're not around, it's blank", she replied.

"Well, I've gotta go ... but I'll talk to you later, Gretchen", I fare welled.

"Bye", she said as we both hung up.

Ferb's POV

I was sitting by the tree in the backyard, as usual. Phineas was contemplating what to do that day.

"How about ... hmm ... no ... that won't work", he picked through his stack of blueprints.

"Whatcha doin?", Isabella called from the fence. (A/N I know she promised she wouldn't say it to him again, but it's not in her point of view, so I'd like to point out she's not mad at Phineas anymore.)

"Figuring out what to do today ...", Phineas replied, not taking his eyes from his blueprints.

"Really, Phineas?", Isabella asked," You have to do something every day?"

This struck a nerve of Phineas's, which pulled his attention from the blueprints.

"We wouldn't wanna get bored, would we?", he asked.

"But sometimes people can get hurt", Isabella angrily shot back.

"Really? Well nobody's gotten hurt yet", Phineas pointed out.

"Really?", Isabella asked, doubtfully.

"Really", Phineas assured.

Their eyes were intensely set on each other's eyes. I stood up between them.

"Um ... I agree with Iz, this time, Phineas, we shouldn't do anything dangerous today", I intervened.

Isabella smiled triumphantly and Phineas smirked.

"So what do we do today, then?", Phineas demanded.

"We could go see a movie", I suggested.

"Yeah!", Isabella agreed.

"Ughhhh!", Phineas screamed, running off to his room.

Phineas's POV

I stormed away from Isabella and Ferb. They were being ridiculous! And how did Isabella find out anyhow? FERB! He'd pay for this. He'd pay dearly.

What'll Phineas do?

Did someone really get hurt durning one of their "Best Day Ever"s?

Will Ferb tell Isabella how he feels?

Does Isabella really feel the same?

Is she really over Phineas?

Will Phineas and Isabella be together again?

So very many questions. Tell me what ya think, I'm really interested!


	6. Answers, lies, and payback! Oh my!

(So I have been getting some more reviews, thanks! And I think we'll be hearing alot about Ferb's past in this chapter. I know, you're all excited! :D Hope ya love it, and keep reviewing!)

Candace's POV

(A/N Yeah, I thought I'd incorporate Candy in this one!)

I woke up late one morning. I brushed my messed up hair and got dressed. I figured whatever Phineas and Ferb were doing today would be done by now. I looked out my window. Nothing.

"Hmmmmm ... something's up", I decided.

I stormed into Phineas and Ferb's room. Phineas was angrily staring at his ceiling. Obviously plotting something bust-worthy (A/N Yes I do find it ironic that this time he's really plotting something this time).

"Phineas? Where's Ferb?", I asked.

"Probably with his new _girlfriend_", Phineas replied angrily.

"Phineas, are you and Ferb having girl trouble?", I asked.

He looked at me funny for a moment. Then smiled.

"No. None at all", he suspiciously (and non-chalantly) answered.

I shrugged it off and headed for the door.

"As long as you're not doing anything bust-worthy", I said leaving his bedroom.

Phineas's POV

I knew what I had to do today. But it involved some pretty dirty work, so it wouls take a while. I grabbed my things (by things, meaning all I needed to mess with Ferb) and hurried over to Irving's house.

"Eeeeee! Phineas needs my help!", he yelped in excitement.

"Yes, Irving, now would you please quit squealing and do me the favor?", I asked.

"Okey dokey, Phineas!", he said, setting to work.

After a while, the work was done.

"Here it is. No finger-prints, no DNA, completely untraceable!", he assured.

"Fabulous. Now, make sure it makes it to Isabella's house, the same way it is now", I ordered.

He saluted like he was in the army and I was the general. I could get used to having a personal assistant.

Ferb's POV

Isabella and I exited the movie theater after the movie.

"That was a great movie, Ferb. I had alot of fun!", she exclaimed.

I nodded.

"Ferb, can we be honest with each other?", she asked.

I nodded again.

"Why are you so quiet?", she asked.

I sighed.

"It's a long story", I told her.

"I've got time", she replied.

"Okay. At the age of three, my dear mother passed away ... ", I began. "And about five months later, my father remarried."

"But your dad and Phineas's mom didn't meet until you were six", she interrupted.

"Let me finish", I calmly barked. "My father married a woman named Jane. She was a gorgeous woman, but cruel to me. For a whole year, she beat me and spat at my name."

Isabella gasped.

"But, I never asked her to stop, never told my father, for he was awestruck over her. I promised myself never to cry in front of her nor look like a fool in front of her when father believed her denial. When I was five, my father found out of her abuse, and divorced her", I explained.

"How did he meet Lynda?", she asked.

"Our name was ruined in England by her family's accusation that he divorced her because of unspeakable reasons, so we came to the USA", I answered.

"Oh, wow. That's quite a story ... ", her voice trailed off.

"Do not feel bad. I know this is some psychological thing about me that doesn't make me shy, but just ... to myself", I wisely told her.

"Ferb ... ", she tried to comfort me," I have to ask you something ..."

I looked at her. She knew. She had to.

"I'm sorry Isabella. I didn't ... If I didn't help Phineas he would torment me forever and ... I got in too deep ... ", I blurted.

"What? What are you talking about?", she asked.

"You didn't know I helped Phineas cover up that girl's death?", I asked.

"No! You lied to me?", she demanded.

"I'm sorry, Isabella", I apologized.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?", she asked.

"I was worried you would hate me ... ", I explained.

"I wouldn't hate you, Ferb. He's your step-brother. I understand but ... tell me ... how did she die? Tell me it wasn't long and painful ... ", her voice trailed off.

"It wasn't ... she was riding on the romantic love ride we arrange for Baljeet and ... she fell off when the boat broke, hitting her head on the rail first. She was out cold, but I grabbed her arm ... I pulled her up, and checked out the damage. She had suffered a pretty nasty blow. I helped her onto a raft and when we reached the shore, I was going to take her to the hospital, but Phineas said we'd be in trouble if we told anybody. She was still out, so Phineas let her bleed out and die. He made me help him dispose of the body", I explained.

"Ferb, why didn't you stand up to him?", she asked.

"What then? Let him torment me for all eternity?", I asked.

"I'm sorry, Ferb ... I just ... I'm sorry", she apologized.

"It's ok. Come Isabella, I'll walk you home", I offered.

Isabella's POV

Ferb and I walked home slowly. Finally we approached my house.

"Thanks for walking me home, Ferb", I thanked.

He nodded. For an awkward moment, we stood there looking at each other. We simultaneously leaned forward to kiss, when we were interrupted by a voice behind Ferb.

"Um ... Miss Garcia Shapiro?", the mailman called.

I looked up to him.

"Package", he said handing me the package.

"Thank you", I thanked.

The mailman nodded and headed off to the next house.

I began to open it and Ferb leaned over my shoulder to watch.

What's in the package?

Is it from Phineas?

Will Ferbella finally be?

Or will that package make Isabella hate Ferb?

So many questions. Leave me reviews, and tell me what you think will happen next!


	7. Decisions, Decisions

(I'm sorry it took so long. I've been a little preocuppied with school shopping and lots of stuff, sorry. And I probably won't have alot of time to post for a while, since school started not too long ago for me. :( sorry)

Gretchen's POV

I woke up one morning about 9 or 10 in the morning. I went downstairs to eat breakfast before going to see Phineas. When I got downstairs, my dad was on the phone, as usual. Ever since my mother left, he'd been working overtime to pay the bills. I sighed. Mom was being selfish, leaving my dad behind to pick up the pieces like that. It wasn't right.

I ate breakfast and heard a ping on the computer. I ran to the computer, hoping it was Phineas. It was, but the computer was logged into dad's chat.

(A/N This is the chat room that Phineas and Gretchen are in, but Phineas thinks he's talking to Grethen's dad.)

Phineas: You there?

Gretchen: Yeah.

Phineas: About the picture ... I'm not going to stand for this anymore. Go ahead and tell the world, I don't care anymore.

Gretchen: Why not?

Phineas: Because I've already lost the girl I loved to Ferb, and I'm not going to date your lame daughter anymore.

(A/N It's no longer in the chat room.)

"What?", I exclaimed.

I dug through the hard drive of the computer. I found an album pictures of Phineas throwing a girl into the ocean. I deleted it from the computer and went to scold my dad.

"Dad, are you blackmailing Phineas?", I demanded.

He sighed and replied,"Gretchen, it's for you."

"No. If I want someone, I'll get them fair and square", I lectured.

"I'm sorry", he apologized.

"You'll not blackmail him anymore. I deleted the pictures", I barked.

He hung his head low. It was like I was the parent and he was the child. I sighed and went to my room. I changed into my usual outfit and headed over to Phineas's house.

"Phineas?", I called from the fence in his backyard.

"Oh, Gretchen. Listen ... ", he began.

"No need. I know. I know my dad was blackmailing you to date me, but I don't think it was right of him. So, I deleted all the pictures he had of you and we won't be your problem anymore", I explained.

"Oh, well, that's a relief", he replied.

"Yeah. Well, I guess I'll go now. See ya, Phineas", I good-byed.

"See ya", he waved.

Ferb's POV

I looked out my window and saw Phineas and Gretchen in the backyard. Gretchen left and I hurried to the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Garcia Shapiro. Is Isabella there?", I asked.

"Si! Si! I go get her", she exclaimed.

"Hello?", Isabella answered.

I didn't know what to say.

"Ferb?", she guessed.

I nodded, and hoped she heard the creaking noise.

"Ferb, that envelope ... I- I", she stammered.

"No need. It's okay", I interrupted.

"No, Ferb. I don't think you were supposed to be there when I got it ... ", she confided.

"I do not care, Iz. I l-loathe the fact someone would want to blackmail you. No matter what you looked like before I met you", I assured.

"Thank you, Ferb. You're the best", she replied.

"No problem. Do you want to hang out today?", I asked.

"Most definately!", she agreed.

"Well, come on over and we'll hang out!", I offered.

She agreed and hurried over.

We were avoiding Phineas, for we knew it was not a good time. Things were tense between the three of us, and it didn't seem to be getting any better. So we hid in my bedroom.

"Ferb ... tell me something. Do you think-", she began when she was cut off.

"Isabella!", Phineas yelled. "You're here!"

Isabella turned away from him.

"No, no, Iz, listen! Gretchen made her dad quit blackmailing me! I'm a free man!", he exclaimed. 

"Really?", she asked with some believeable enthusiasm.

He nodded.

"Hey, that's my thing!", I complained.

He ignored me.

"You wanna go out now, Iz?", he asked.

"No! No! NO!", I yelled. "I've worked to long and hard for the day to come that Isabella Garcia Shapiro even look at me, let alone go out with me. I've never hurt her, like you have. I-I ... I _love _her! And you just see her as a pawn to play with! You think you can barge right in here and sweep her away like Prince Charming? Well I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Ferb-", he began to talk me out of it.

"NO! I'm through listening to you! Isabella, will you go out with me?", I asked.

We turned to her, seeing her shock. We waited for her reply, but all she could manage was a,"Uhhhhhhh."

Will Isabella go for Phineas, the one she's crushed on for a long time?

Or will she choose Ferb, the loyal one who would never break her heart?

This time, I want to hear what YOU think. Tell me which you think Iz should go for! I might just use your replies for the story!


	8. Heartbreakers and Runaways

(I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and subscriptions! Thank you all! And I've really been torn for the end of the story, and have finally come upon a decision. You'll love it! BTW I actually like Phineas too, for those of you who do, I just was tampering with the idea of Ferb having an aweful life.)

Isabella's POV

I mumbled out the stupid words,"Uhhhh."

After both Phineas (the boy I'd been crushing over practically forever!) and Ferb (the boy I had to admit to myself, was really becoming attractive to me) asked me out. At the beginning of the summer, I'd never seen Phineas even look at me, let alone he and Ferb falling all over me. This was what I'd wanted, Phineas to love me. But inside I knew, Ferb is the one who'd remain loyal. I was just so confused!

I could tell by his face, Phineas was growing impatient. Ferb's expression stayed the same, as always.

"Ummmmm ... can you give me some time to think it over?", I asked.

It was the stupidest question ever, because Phineas sighed and got more aggravated.

"Of course", Ferb answered. All the more reason for me to choose him.

"Thank you. I might just take the rest of today thinking", I replied.

"That's fine with me", Ferb assured.

I smiled at him and left.

Ferb's POV

After Isabella left, Phineas threw a fit.

"DUDE! Lay off! Isabella's mine!", he yelled.

"Isabella is her own person. I shall not rest until she chooses between us. Even if she chooses you, it doesn't change how I feel about her. I am my own person. I shall feel what I feel. I'm not putting up with you anymore!", I blew up.

Isabella's POV

"Isa, dear, I have no idea what you should do. Follow your heart", she told me.

"My head tells me Phineas but my heart tells me Ferb ... I just don't know ... it's like my organs are having all out war!", I exclaimed.

"Isa, what you need to do is, contemplate what would happen if you picked either of them. What would happen if you picked Phineas?", she asked.

"I'd be happy, for a little while. Until Phineas found someone else or got stuck in a funny situation ... And Ferb would be crushed ... ", I told her.

"Ok. Now what about if you picked Ferb?", she asked.

"Well ... if you picked Ferb it would be ... ?", she asked.

"Fabulous. Always. Except for him. He'll have to deal with Phineas all the time. He'll hate him", I replied.

"Darling, I think eventually Phineas will get over you and not torment him", she said.

"That's just it! Phineas doesn't lose to Ferb! And he never gives up! He'll never give up on me!", I explained.

"You just have to figure something out", she gave in, leaving my bedroom.

I sighed and threw myself back on the bed.

"Ughhhhh!", I screamed.

I wasn't lying there for more than 5 minutes before a knock came at my window.

"Phineas?", I jumped, opening the window.

"Come on! I know what we're gonna do today", he told me, helping me out the window.

Ferb's POV

I paced the floor of our bedroom. I wondered what she'd say. I would hurt either way, I knew. Either hurting my brother, or letting the girl I loved slip away. I rubbed my temples. This would be one terribley long day.

I looked out the window and saw Isabella and Phineas at a table under the tree. Hanging on the tree limbs were romantic lights. My face was turning red and I stormed out of my bedroom.

Isabella's POV

The moment I'd waited for all summer. The moment where Phineas was on his knees, begging me to go out with him. The moment where I knew I was driving him mad. The moment when the situation was reversed. Where Phineas was crazy for me! I'd dreamed for this moment for a long time. Especially since he dumped me for Gretchen. Only in that dream, I would deny the heck out of ever loving him. In that dream I'd leave _him_ heartbroken. But when he asked me out in his room, I wanted so badly to just say yes. I shook the thought away. I knew what decision I was going to make, and somebody was going to be heartbroken.

Phineas's POV

It was all over. I knew. Isabella was mine, and Ferb lost. He actually thought he could beat me? What a loser. I really didn't want Isabella. I just wanted Ferb not to have her. After the blackmail didn't work, I just had to win her and upset Ferb. Once that was done, the two wouldn't be together and it would all be over. Ingenius!

Ferb stormed into the yard. His face was the color of my hair.

"I cannot believe you. You couldn't lose one? You couldn't let me be with her? You don't even love her! You could care less! You only want me to fail!", he yelled at me.

"What?", Isabella asked. "Phineas is that true?"

"Wha- No! No! He's lying! He's saying that because he wants to beat me at getting you!", I lied.

"Isabella _he's _the liar!", Ferb conflicted. "Who are you going to believe?"

She looked between the two of us, thinking of what to say.

"Uh ... um ... ", she stammered.

Ferb's face turned redder, and I could almost see the steam leave his ears. I saw a fly buzz around my head, and killed it in my hands.

"Phineas!", she lectured me. But Ferb thought it was her answer. His face turned, somehow, redder.

"I give up! I give up on you people! Nobody ever cared about me. NOBODY!", he yelled, leaving the backyard.

"Ferb, wait!", Isabella called.

It was too late, though, he was already gone. Isabella jumped up and chased after him.

"Isabella, wait!", I called.

Where is Ferb headed?

Can Isabella find him in time to explain?

Who will she pick?

Who will have the girl and who will have the broken heart?

So many questions!


	9. The End?

(BTW, I'd like to point out to a user named Mello, and any others feeling the same, that what was in the package was a box full of threatening pictures from before Ferb came to the US that would be sent to Ferb if she didn't stay from him. It was sent to pose as a girl who liked Ferb, but is really Phineas. Sorry I didn't make that clear when Ferb said he didn't care what she looked like in the pictures!)

Candace's POV

I heard some commotion in the backyard during the day. Uh oh! Were Phineas and Ferb doing something? I hurried to look what they were doing. Phineas and Isabella were rushing out of the yard.

"I had better go check this out!", I told myself.

I followed behind the two of them. Isabella was screaming Ferb's name through the streets of Danville, looking like a mother who'd lost her child. Phineas ran slowly behind her, calling her name and telling her to come back.

Eventually, Phineas gave up, but Isabella kept on.

"Where are you going Mr?", I asked.

"Well, he's obviously super angry. So he won't want Isabella when she finds him, I'm outta here", he replied.

I followed Isabella, hoping to help her find Ferb. Eventually, Isabella collapsed on the pavement.

"I give up! I'll never find him and tell him the truth!", she yelled.

I sat next to her.

"Is, what happened?", I asked.

"Ferb and Phineas were arguing over who was lying to me about really wanting me. Then Phineas crushed a bug and I don't like killing living beings, you know. So I said his name to lecture him for doing so, then Ferb thought I was siding with him", she explained.

"Oh. Well maybe you'd like to know, Is, Phineas admitted to me he was the one who lied", I told her.

She looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"That doesn't make anything any easier!", she yelled at me.

"I don't understand ... ", I mumbled.

"Candace, I spent almost 100 days hinting at Phineas, he never looked at me until I was almost gone. Both times. But if I pick Ferb, he'll be going against his brother. The one he has to wake up every morning and remember that he fought so hard with. I just ... wouldn't want to hurt either of them in any way. If I pick Phineas, Ferb's heart is broken. If I pick Ferb, he has to live with the guilt. If I pick neither of them, they both hurt. What am I supposed to do?", she asked.

"I dunno. I've honestly never been in this situation. I'm sorry, Izzy", I apologized.

"It's not your fault. I'm not entitled to help anyhow. I think it's one of the things in life you gotta figure out on your own", I replied.

"Hmmm. I suppose I can understand that", I agreed, leaving her alone.

Isabella's POV

I sat there and cried my eyeballs out, when I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Ferb, with a hanky in hand.

"Please do not cry", he begged.

I took the hanky and wiped my tears away.

"Thank you Ferb", I thanked.

He sat down next to me.

"I heard everything you said to Candice. Every word of it", he admitted.

"What? Where were you the whole time?", I asked.

"Hiding in the fire escape above your head there", he replied.

I looked up to see what he was talking about.

"Oh. So you heard the part about -", I began.

"I heard everything. I understand your dilemma", he told me.

I hugged him tightly.

"Ferb, I'm so glad you do! Your the smartest person I know! What should I do?", I asked.

"I honestly do not know, Isabella. I'm really sorry", he apologized.

"Maybe ... maybe I do know what I have to do ... ", I suggested.

"Well, let's walk home, give you time to think about it, and then we'll discuss it with Phineas", he offered, standing up and helping me up from the ground.

Phineas's POV

I knew it. I knew I'd win. He would never talk to Isabella ever again. I win! That was what was running through my head, until Ferb and Isabella came into the backyard behind me.

"Phineas, we have to talk about this", she said, making me sit down with her and Ferb.

"No matter what happens, someone here is going to get hurt. And Ferb and I have already had our hurt. We've suffered enough, and now ... it's your turn", she told me.

"What? You're gonna date this idiot?", I asked.

"I suppose I am", she replied.

The two left me there with my jaw dropped. Was it really over?

Were you expecting that? (You probably were, but did you agree with her choice?)

Is it really over?

Will Ferbella finally be?

Or will Phineas seek revenge?

Mysteries continue! Until next time, readers, Jules is out!


	10. Nasty Revenge

(A/N Hey peoples! I know, I've not posted for a while. Sorry. :( I've been busy. But here the new chapter is! And, I'd like to thank all of my supportive fans! You've all been really helpful and nice! :) Keep reviewing and helping me improve in my writings.)

Phineas's POV

I couldn't believe this. I stood there as Isabella and Ferb left the backyard. How could this happen? My face burned red. I _would_ get revenge!

I ran to Irving's house. He seemed excited to see me.

"PHINEAS!", he yelled.

"Hi, Irving", I greeted. "I have a job for you."

"Eeeeeeeee!", he squeled.

I sighed. This would _not _be easy.

Ferb's POV

For once, things for me were changing. It was spectacular! I had the girl of my dreams, beaten Phineas for once, and everything was alright. I smiled. Something I hadn't done in a LONG time.

Isabella and I were doing our favorite thing. Walking around the neighborhood. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Never had we both been walking together acting ... well ... romantic. It made things awkward. REALLY awkward.

"Ferb, um ... I uh ... I'd like to tell you something", she said. "I uh ... um ... I really really _really_ like you. Alot."

I smiled.

"I like you too, Isabella", I told her and she returned the smile.

She slid her tiny hand into mine. I began to get even more nervous.

"Ferb ... I uh ... was wondering ... ", she paused.

"What?", I asked.

"W-when ... w-when did you realize you liked me?", she asked.

"I've always liked you, Iz", I replied.

"No, like ... _like_", she corrected.

"Uh ... well ... about the time that Phineas dumped you. I guess ... ", my voice trailed off.

She looked at me doubtfully.

"Gretchen told me you have always had that look on your face around me like you were looking at an angel. She said you've always been like that", she told me.

I blushed.

Isabella's POV

Ferb was blushing. I'd never seen him blush before. How odd!

"Isabella, do you know how nervous you make me?", he asked.

"I have a pretty good idea", she replied.

He blushed more.

"It's ok, though. I understand. We all get nervous sometime or other", I assured.

"But ... I know that. But this is like ... a nervous like ... like if I say something to offend you ... and you ... you leave me ... I'd be devastated", he explained.

I began to blush. He liked me _that _much? Nobody _ever_ liked _me _that much!

"You're sweet, Ferb", I stated.

Phineas's POV

I sat there, awaiting Irving's finalized project.

"Ughhh! When will it be done?", I impatiently growled.

"It's done!", Irving proclaimed. "But you won't get it until I'm filled in. Why do you want me to post this everywhere, anyway?"

I began to nervously fidget.

"Um ... Ferb's request. Yeah. He wants the world to know!", I lied.

"Then why didn't Ferb ask me himself?", Irving snooped.

I sighed. Nosey nerd.

"He was busy. Besides, he wouldn't have said much anyway. You'd been super confused at what he was asking", I lied even more.

"I don't believe you! Get Ferb to come to me and I'll make sure the deed is done", Irving commanded.

"Fine!", I angrily gave in, storming out of his house.

I'd have to do something to convice Irving Ferb wanted that posted. If only I had a copy of Ferb to lie for me ...

What does Phineas have in store to fool Irving?

What does he want Irving to post?

Will that 'something' affect Ferb and Isabella's relationship?

Too many questions!


	11. Tables Have Turned!

Ferb's POV

I can't remember a time in my life when I was happier. Isabella was the sunshine of my life. Today I was going bowling with her, and really wanted to look nice. I came down the stairs about 3 pm. Phineas was standing by the door, waiting for me.

"Ferb Fletcher, where are your overalls?", Phineas demanded.

"Um ... upstairs in the closet", I replied, looking down at my faded jeans and white t-shirt.

"Is that ... cologne?", He asked, sniffing me.

"Uh ... yes. It's from American Eagle. It was like fifty dollars. Right funny Americans, but I think Isabella will like it", I stated.

"You're going to see Iz?", he exclaimed.

I nodded, and his face turned bright red. I walked past him and out the door to meet Iz across the street.

Phineas's POV

I didn't care. I really didn't. I was over Iz. For that very reason, she and Ferb would pay. Pay dearly. I moved a Ferbot from the garage and carried it to Irving's house.

Ferb's POV

I woke up to the ring of my cell. Baljeet had texted me. I picked the phone up to see what it was. I was shocked when I read :

**Fr: Baljeet**

**text: MAN YOU NEED TO SEE THIS! I'M IN THE CENTER OF TOWN!**

I hurried to get dressed. I all the way through Danville. There were pictures everywhere. Pictures of me. Pictures I didn't want people to see, preferrabley Isabella. I worriedly ran to Baljeet in the center of town.

"How did all this get here?", I asked.

"I don't know. It was here when I got here!", Baljeet yelled nervously. "I can't believe someone would do this to our environment!"

"The environment? What about me? This will ruin me!", I screamed.

Isabella's cry was sharp and painful for me to think about. I spun around and ran to her.

"Iz, Iz! It's not true!", I tried to calm her.

"Ferb ... how-", she sobbed. "HOW COULD YOU?"

"No, Iz, it was photoshopped, I swear!", I told her.

Isabella looked like she was in pain, and did not know whether to believe me or not.

"Isabella, you don't even know who put that there! Who do you trust more? Me or some stranger?", I asked.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Isabella ... ", I wispered.

"I believe you", she interrupted.

"I'm glad", I replied, embracing her in a hug.

Phineas's POV

I came strolling down the street, knowing I'd be getting a bear hug from Iz. She'd be very upset after that picture of Ferb and Gretchen kissing was posted everywhere. Thank goodness Irving was fooled by that Ferbot. Good thing Gretchen took a picture of her and I kissing, and Irving could photoshop it to look like they were kissing, and make the date in the bottom say yesterday's date. I smiled at my genius plan.

I came around the corner, expecting to see Ferb and Isabella fighting. I was wrong. They were hugging! My face burnt red and I ran all the way to Irving's house.

I know, it's short. But IDK what else to say. Review and tell me what you think!


	12. Forgiven

Phineas's POV

"Irving! IRVING!", I screamed.

"Hiya Phineas!", Irving greeted.

"These plans aren't working. I'm at a last resort. What should I do?", I asked.

"Hmmm ... are you going on vacation?", Irving stupidly asked.

I sighed and stomped away. Nobody understood me.

Isabella's POV

I loved him. I loved him with all my heart. But deep in my heart was a hole. A hole that I knew wouldn't be repaired until I repaired the almost mutilated relationship between not only Phineas and I, but Phineas and Ferb. I needed to make things back to "Oh. Phineas? The harmless kid down the street? The one who you couldn't drag away from his brother? That Phineas!"

Ferb's POV

Isabella and I walked home, our fingers interlocked. I loved her. I knew she was the one. I'd do anything for her. Our relationship just got stronger everytime Phineas tried to destroy it. We were inseperable. I smiled at the perfectness.

Isabella's POV

Did Ferb just smile? I chuckled on the inside. I brought out the emotion in Ferb. Something obviously only I could do.

We entered the backyard at Ferb's house. Phineas was leaning on the tree.

"You're finally here!", he smiled. What was he up to?

"I just want to apologize. I'm sorry for throwing tantrums, trying to break you up, and all the evil things I've done to you", he apologized? Phineas never apologized!

"You ... you're sorry?", I stammered.

Ferb's smile melted. I felt like falling over.

"May I speak with you in private Ferb?", I asked.

He began to look worried. I dragged him in the kitchen.

"I know what he's up to. It's another plan to break us up", I said.

A flash of relief came over his face.

"Ferb ... you wouldn't ever think I'd ... I'd leave you for Phineas?", I asked.

"I don't know", he shyly said.

"I'd never hurt you like that", I assured.

"But it's ok to hurt Phineas like that?", asked another voice.

"Candace?", I jumped.

"Don't get me wrong, Ferb, you're my brother. I'd never try to hurt you. Ever. But you guys have to understand", Candace explained. "You know that kid in preschool who picked on you? The one your parents said, 'They're probably just looking for attention'? That's what Phineas is doing."

I finally understood.

"He cares about you Isabella. He just doesn't show emotion and has to get his way. And he cares about you too, Ferb! He just wants the same thing you do, and that doesn't fly with Phineas", Candace continued.

"But-", I began.

"No butts!", Candace screamed. "I don't make your decisions. You two can date if you want. I just thought I'd inform you that Phineas is like a kid. He doesn't quit until the puppy face lures you in."

Candace left me and Ferb standing there. We were both dumbfounded. What were we to do?

"I know what we have to do", Ferb finally piped up.

I looked to him. What did he have in mind?

What _does_ Ferb have in mind?

Will Phineas _finally_ leave them be?

Will Phineas _ever_ get over Iz?

Only time will tell!

!


	13. Apologize

Chapter 13. Where has the time gone? It seems like just yesterday I was starting this story. So I'm going to make a contest for the unlucky 13th chapter. The first person to review this story with the correct answer, shall have a character dedicated to them in the story of their choice.

In the first episode, Candace drags their mother out of a super market to bust her brothers for the rollercoaster. Name the super market. :D Okey dokey, read on!

Isabella's POV

"Phineas, we need to talk", Ferb stated when we entered the backyard.

"Do we, Ferb? You're just now finding this out. We've needed to talk for a _long_ time now", Phineas replied.

"Phineas. I know you care for Isabella, but you hurt her. You hurt her out to save your own skin. And you expect all to be forgiven. That isn't going to be happening. I want what's best for Isabella, and with you trying to upset her with me every chance you get isn't going to fix anything. And I know the only way you'll leave her be ... is if I ... if I am not with her anymore. And I suppose that's what must happen", Ferb spoke.

My jaw dropped, as well as Phineas's.

"What?", we chorused.

"I cannot be with Isabella if all it'll get is _you_ trying to hurt her. I won't let it happen", he explained.

"That's not going to make things better", Candace lectured. "All that'll do is break her heart. It's like in Twilight when Edward thought leaving Bella would be best, when it wasn't."

"What do you know?", Phineas spat. "It could be the best for everyone!"

"Phineas, I love you, but you can be pretty manipulative", Candace stated.

Phineas rudely rolled his eyes.

"Phineas, I can't believe you're being like this", I shrieked.

Ferb cringed, I knew he hated for me to be in pain, so I quit acting dramatically. I pulled Ferb into the house again.

"I'll not let you do this. You're not going to leave me because of Phineas", I told him.

Ferb closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry", I wispered, hugging him tightly. "Phineas is such a jerk."

Phineas's POV

"Phineas, I can't believe you're being so _blind_. I thought you'd see the way Ferb looks at her. The way her smile is ten times brighter with him around her. I cannot believe you're turning your back on the people who have always been there for you", Candace lectured. "This is not the Phineas I know. This is not the Phineas Flynn who, all summer and since school began, has leaned on Ferb and Isabella for all his projects!"

I began to feel guilty. How had I not realized this? I ran into the house to catch them. They were hugging in the living room.

"Iz ... Ferb?", I called.

The two seperated and stared at me.

"I'm ... I'm sorry. I never realized how you guys felt. I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore. And you know what ... I kinda wish we were like we used to be ... best friends", I apologized.

"We forgive you", Ferb instantly replied as Isabella agreed with a flashy smile.

Lovely! Now don't forget the contest!


End file.
